character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavos (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
|-|Lavos= |-|Lavos's Body= |-|True Form= Summary Lavos '''is the main antagonist and final boss of Chrono Trigger. He is an Hedgehog Parasitic Alien that crashed on Earth on 65,000,000 B.C. Named "Lavos" (Which "La" means fire, and "Vos" means big) by Ayla, his true name is unknown. In fact, he may not even have a true name in the first place. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B | 2-A | High 2-A Name: 'Unknown. Named Lavos. May not even have a name. '''Origin: '''Chrono Trigger '''Gender: '''None '''Age: '''At the least, 65 Billion years old '''Classification: '''Cosmic Parasite, Dragon God, Hedgehog '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Time Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness (Has knowledge of an infinite amount of timelines), Flight, Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Via Annihilation Zone), Water Manipulation (Via Water Surge and Nereid Cyclone), Air Manipulation (Via Musa and Mune), Memory Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Annihilation Ray and Heavenly Tears), Explosion Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Absorption, Energy and Magic Absorption, Negation, Time Travel and Rewind, Teleportation, Technological Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Body Control, Power Mimicry, Status Effect Inducement (Via Confuse), Chaos Manipulation (Via Chaos Zone), Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Poison Manipulation (Via Umbral Embrace and Shadow Slay), Perception Manipulation, Resurrection (Via Darkness Beyond Time), Power Nullification, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Duplication, Statistics Amplification, Mind Manipulation and Control, Soul Manipulation (Did this to Queen Zeal while she was sleeping beneath the waves), Telekinesis and Telepathy, Durability Negation, Causality Manipulation, BFR, Danmaku (Via Rain of Destruction), Acausality, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality and Regeneration Negation (Killed Chrono and he couldn't come back with convention time, so Chrono had to use the Chrono Trigger), Portal Creation, Resistance Negation, Biological Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Empathic and Morality Manipulation, Homing Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Power Drain, Illusion Creation, Age Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Sealing, Fate Manipulation (The Future refuses to change when you die to Lavos) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Immortality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Dream Manipulation (Can consume intangible thoughts, dreams, and memories across timelines), Total Event Collapse, Magnetism Manipulation, Passive Absorption and Healing, Elemental Manipulation, Counter Attacks, can BFR things to 2-D, Regeneration (High-Godly, came back although himself and his dimension where erased), Non-Corporeal, Non-Existence Physiology, Existence Erasure and Non-Existence Erasure | All previous powers to a far greater extent, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 9), Holy Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Can erase someone from existence and deny their existence, Death Manipulation, Information Analysis, can change an attack's element, Willpower Manipulation, even greater Sealing, Conceptual Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Solar System level '(The Mammoth Machine, which draws power from Lavos, is capable of lifting continents indefinitely, which yielded this level of power. Vastly superior to Queen Zeal, who's capable of doing the same feat with her magic and is capable of battling Crono and his crew moments after they defeated Queen Zeal) | 'Multiversal level+ '(The Dream Devourer is able to end all of existence, which contains infinite worlds) | 'High Multiversal+ '(Can devour and return to nothingness of all space-time, and is superior to his previous form. Managed to not only fight with Serge equipped with the Chrono Cross, but that alone couldn't have stopped it, and would've absorbed Serge and the Chrono Cross if not defeated in the specific way it was. Is the time devourer, which can most likely consume the Darkness Beyond Time, which, is beyond all space-time continuums as the name suggest) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable '(Exist in the Darkness Beyond Time) | 'Immeasurable '(Superior to than before. Comparable to the Chrono Trigger and Cross) '''Lifting: '''At least '''Class T '''via sheer size '''Striking Strength: Solar System Level | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System Level '(Tanked hits from Chrono) | '''Multiversal+ level | High Multiversal+ level '(Tanked hits from serge) '''Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: 'None Notable '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Seen every possible timeline across the infinite multiverse) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: '''Lavos | Dream Devourer | Time Devourer Fight record '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Nicol Bolas (Magic: the Gathering) - Bolas's profile (Both where High 2-A, speed equalized, 1-A Mindhax restricted) Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4